what does love mean
by jsin52mlucy
Summary: spoiler of the story. set after the boiling rock, include a little post-war... DON'T OWE AVATAR. first maiko story. include minor pairs: katara/aang, sokka/suki
1. Forgiveness and betryal

**don't own avatar**. **first maiko(my personal favourite couple in Avatar)**

**hope you guys like it :)**

Boiling rock prison, the supposed most unbreakable prison in the entire fire nation. True, they had all the guard and good security. But one most important thing is it's building next to the boiling lake, hotter than fire itself.

But now, it's in a mass. Banished prince, the traitor, Zuko came back with another great enemy of the nation Sokka to rescue their friend and family. There's no hope. Up in the air, with a boiling lake beneath, and of course, Azula and Ty Lee. If those fire nation soldiers actually cut the cable, then all of them would die. Zuko sighed. Mai and Iroh are his only regrets. He would left Mai with only a damn letter if he thought more.

"Zuko, your girlfriend." Sokka didn't sound worried at all any more. Zuko glanced outside. Yes, his girlfriend. It was Mai. Using her knives pin every single soldiers who trying to cut the ropes down. She forgave him for leaving her after all, but he couldn't feel the happiness at all. Azula. What would she do if she knew Mai betrayed him? But it was already too late. "Mai", Zuko shouted and hoped she could respond something, anything. She seemed didn't hear him. It was too late. He saw Azula walked toward Mai with her evil smile, more and more soldiers moved closer to her. He couldn't see her any more. No, it can't be happening. Zuko lost him ability to think.

Sokka's voice called him back, "Let's move." Zuko couldn't move at all. Mai, Mai, Mai… Sokka sighed and dragged him away. On the way, Zuko was quiet, unusual quiet. "It's okay. Your girlfriend", Sokka tried to cheer up his firebender friend but falied. After a dead slience, Zuko said in his low deep voice:"You don't know Azula..." His golden eyes filled with so many emotions that are impossible to read.

"Mai." There's nothing in Azula's voice expect for anger. Mai didn't look at her, "_Princess_ Azula." Her voice was still clam, emotionless. A familiar blue fire formed on Azula's fingertip. Fire strike, nothing new. Sure it was the a hundred thousandth time Mai saw it, but it was the first time she knew how much it hurt. It burned like crazy, but she managed well to keep clam as well as she could. Zuko, that's all she could think about. That jerk, the jerk who dumped her with a damn letter.

The fire stopped. Ty Lee... _Ty Lee_ chose _her_ side.

"We are back!" Sokka ran to his friends.

"What's wrong with him?" Aang asked curiously.

"He just met his girlfriend. You know,the goth girl with knives chasing us around with Azula."

"She... uh, throw her knife at Zuko?"

"NOPE. Worse than that." Sokka smiled a little.

"Knives?"Aang widened his eye.

"Yes, but not at him. The guards were trying to cut the rope, and we were going to drop in the boiling lake. She threw knives at them, so we are back! Guess he need sometime alone" Sokka sighed.

"She betrayed Azula. No wonder... She sure loves Zuko a lot." Katara added in.

"We should change our plan." Aang said after a bit slience.

"WHAT? We can't..." Sokka looked suprised.

"Sokka, think about how you went on to save _your_ girlfriend without thinking about our _plan_." Katara scowled.

"...Fine, we will talk to Zuko?" Sokka compromised.

"Talk to me about what?" Zuko walked in and still looked down.

Aang cleared his throat, "We want to change the plan..."

"NO. No, it's okay. Mai's uncle is the prison warden", Zuko explained. He mumbled to himself, "She will be okay for sure."

"How bad does it hurt?" Ty Lee's worried face made Mai a little emotional than usual.

"Why did you do that?" Mai finished her sentence with a small hiss of pain. Her shoulder didn't feel like hers any more. Pains were every single part of her body. Azula threw Ty Lee in prison, then whipped her with her fire lash. The good thing was Azula had to go to her cornation. So Azula just threw her in the prison, same cell with Ty Lee to show make her fear the mighty princess again.

"Remember? You are my best friend." Ty Lee was still chreeful under this whole circumstance

Mai sighed and looked at the ceiling.


	2. love in distance

The room was back into a dead silence. Ty Lee shrugged, she knew Mai were still not used to emotional things. Mai was always like a doll. In the old time, when they were hanging out with princess Azula. Mai knew Azula just used her as a tool to gain power, but she chose to follow her anyway. At least, life was less boring with Azula. Well, life with her could be kind of crazy. She was the number one insecure people Mai had ever seen in her life. Well, Zuko was Mr. Number Two.

Mai felt herself seeing Zuko again. Why couldn't her stop think about that idiot who dumped her and ran off with avatar? Mai groaned. She didn't even know why she betrayed Azula for him anyway? She just hates to see him like that. She couldn't lose him, even he might didn't belong to him after all.

"Are you still thinking about him? You guys are so cute together", Ty Lee finally broke the silence and giggled.

"Who?" Mai protested.

"Your boyfriend _since_ childhood."

" No, he's not." Mai lied to herself. The thought of Zuko made her curling up the corner of her lip without knowing.

"We are going to get you some healers" Ty Lee changed the subject with a knowing smile.

"You know they are disturbing." Mai pointed out.

"No, actually, I don't. You need them. What if you got scars?" Ty Lee grinned, "What… if _Zuko_…"

"Ty Lee", Mai scowled at her one and only best friend and blushed. She had to resist strong eager to throw knives at Ty Lee "How can you get healers anyway? It's _prison_, Ty Lee. And those men are not Fire Nation nobles who had crushes on you. Your _things _won't work on them."

Ty Lee grinned and took out a pile of love letters, "This one is from one of the solider deliver food for us. This is from the guy next door. He has a cute scar on his face. This is the guy I met at break…"

Mai rolled her eyes, "Well, if you think they love you more than they fear Azula, you can get healers for me."

"Umm… I really did, Mai. Did you even pay attention to your arms or you just spend whole time thinking about Zuko?" Ty Lee couldn't hold her mischievous laughs although it's a little not ladylike.

Mai sighed and looked at her arms. The wounds already started closing up. "It's a miracle Azula let me get healers."

"Azula said I betrayed her because of you, and you paid for that. You left her side for Zuko, so he's going to pay to."

"Never know it's a chain reaction thing." Mai tried to hide worry in her emotions, but failed.

Days in cell actually passed pretty fast than two Fire Nation girls expected. Mai got rid of her time by getting bored, feeling bored and thinking about Zuko. Well, and healing, of course. Ty Lee spent all her time socializing more than ever.

It's twilight. Zuko looked at the horizon. The own sky was orange and burned like his fire. Mai's least favorite color. He was actually glad that Azula chose to chase him instead of staying as boiling rock. "Such a pity your girlfriend doesn't know firebending. She got burned pretty badly." Zuko couldn't stop think about what Azula said. "Azula always lies, always." He kept reminding himself. "Mai, tomorrow is the final battle. I am doing this for the world and for you." He slowly said it to the last sunshine. Azula could not be the Fire Lord. Fire Nation will end in her hand, Mai will… He couldn't even think about it. Azula had gone completely off.

Since they were young, Mai was different. She wasn't optimistic and cheering like Ty Lee, wasn't crazy and annoying like Azula, wasn't loving and caring like Katara. She's none of that. She's so different from every single girl he ever knew. But that's what made her. She's the only one loved him for who he was, not his title or anything. She's the only one still loved him even after his banishment, after knowing his flaws, after being hurted by him.

Yes, he's crazily in love with that kinda goth, gloomy knife thrower. He's so sure.


	3. in his eye

**Thank you for reading this. You guys are really really really sweet. Ur reviews give me lot confidences on continuing the story. 3 u guys as always.** :)

"Where is Zuko?" Aang asked. It was dinnertime. Everyone was here, expected Zuko. Aang still felt a little down and nervous after watching the play of the Fire Lord killing him. Katara looked at the shadows in the Avatar's eyes and sighed. "What's wrong?" Aang tried to look hyper. Katara looked him deeply in the eye, "Aang. It's okay. You are the _Avatar_." Toph laughed, "Yeah. You will definitely kick that almighty Fire Lord's ass." Sokka added while cuddling with Suki, "Yes, Aang. _You_ are the one." Aang looked and the rest of gang and knew their friendship is the most important thing in his life expect for his Avatar mission. And Katara's love, of course. "Thanks guys…"

"Hey, Zuko! You are back." Toph ran to Zuko, "Where have you been?" "Oh, just um… thinking." Zuko struggled with his answer. The thought of Mai made him grin like an idiot. Everyone watched him with a knowing smile. Sokka joked, "Sure, thinking about that girlfriend of yours." Zuko rolled his gold eyes, and unable to hide his blush. Suki remained silence.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked his girlfriend.

"Nothing."

"You act weird around Zuko." Sokka stated.

Zuko looked at the couple, but didn't say anything.

"I am sorry. He burned down my village. I know he's your friend, but I am sorry… " Suki closed her eyes to hide tears.

"No. _I am_ sorry. What I did before was a total mistake… I hope you understand. I was trying to gain my past, my honor back. But it just didn't feel right. I promise you it won't happen again. I am _Sokka_'s friend, not that Fire Nation Prince any more." Zuko tried to clam Suki down.

Suki nodded and tried to accept Zuko. But all of them know it needed to take some time.

Zuko swallowed the bitterness. Mai, after tomorrow's battle, he's going to see her. And tell her in face how much he missed her, how much he loved her, even thought she might say it's cheesy.

He suddenly remembered what uncle told him once. "There's no exception. If you love a girl, tell her you love her. But only when you love her, and you really mean it." Yeah, even if it's Mai. He breathed slowly to take as much as fire in possible. There's no other way tomorrow. He had to win.

* * *

It was so dark in the prison. Sucks that none of us can firebend, Mai thought. She already lost track of how many day she had stuck in the small cell. It definitely hadn't been that long, but there're better things to do than counting those countless boring time. Yes, countless.

"Mai. Azula's coronation is tomorrow." A male voice interrupted Mai's thought.

"Uncle!" Mai looked at the prison warden.

"Mai. You _have _to leave. Azula's coronation is tomorrow." Warden sounded really worried. He didn't want to lose his only niece after all. He made his decision after nights of thinking. He dicided to take the risk.

"What about me?" Ty Lee looked horrified, "You forget about me."

"Uh… I mean, you and Ty Lee, of course." Warden sighed heavily.

"I am not going to leave. It will be okay. Someone will stop Azula." Mai was stubborn as usual.

"You still are going to believe in that useless shame of Fire Nation, that traitor, aren't you? Even he ran off to and left you behind. And what makes you think he was be able to defeat Azula in Agni Kai."

"He told me he could in his eyes." Mai closed her eyes.

The warden left with a heavy sigh after a dead silence. Mai wasn't the little girl he knew well any more. There was something different about her after she and that Zuko guy were in relationship. Mai lain on her bed and tried to convice herself. Zuko will win, he will win for sure. Because he is Zuko.

**plz plz plz leave ur reviews. post anything u want. **

**Tks for reading. hope u like it XD  
**


	4. soft spot

It was lat in the night. None of the gang could sleep. Tomorrow was the day would determine their fate and the fate of the world. Aang and Katara decided to spend some time alone together. Toph just kept her usual self, but all of them know Toph was just better at hiding emotions. Zuko chose to spend his time thinking about the only girl he ever loved for real. Sokka walked into Zuko's room and knocked, "Hey, it's me." Zuko sighed and got up to open the door for his new buddy.

"What?" Zuko tried to sound less irritated as he felt.

"Can't I hang out with my weird and only friend that is from Fire Nation?", Sokka gave a knowing grin, "Or did I interrupt your time thinking about that girl of your?

"No, I didn't!" Zuko snapped at him, but the blush on his cheek gave him away.

"Yes, you did _not_ think about you girlfriend and you did _not_ just blush."

Zuko let out a heavy sigh, "Sokka. You don't understand. I left her twice. And this time, I let her deal with my sister _alone_."

Sokka looked the frustrated Fire Nation Prince seriously, "I do understand. Remember the girl I told you when we were on the air balloon? She left me for the world. I understand that, and I don't want her feel bad or guilty or frustrated or anything like that at all. As long as you love each other, love is still there and nothing can change that, not even distance."

"But don't you have Suki though?"

"Yes, but Yue is my _only_ first love."

"Well, I am not as lucky as you. Mai is my first _and_ only love."

"Oh, did you tell her you love her then?"

"… No, I didn't"

"What? What? How did you guys get together?

"Well, I told her I don't hate her. Mai is different… She doesn't like cheesy things. She doesn't like what most girls like actually."

"No. She is a girl. And what do you mean you don't hate her? Dude, it does _not_ mean anything." Before Zuko could protest, Sokka continued: "You don't hate me, right? But you won't date me, right? Even if you will, I won't accept you. Anyway. See, it does _not_ mean anything. Why are you dating her?"

"Because I love her." Zuko mumbled.

"Then tell her."

"I… don't know. I will think about it, I guess." Zuko sighed.

Sokka patted Zuko's shoulder, "Think about it. It will be too late when you regret. Time won't wait for love." Sokka walked away and left Zuko in his room alone. Zuko sighed again. Such a hard choice. He had to admit was actually sacred of loving someone, especially after all he did to her. Hopefully Sokka was right. She didn't hate him, _did not_.

Zuko climbed to his bad and force himself sleep. Another thing started to bug him. Fire Lord claimed himself as the Phoenix King, the king of the world. Azula would be the new Fire Lord tomorrow, and he would be the Fire Shame forever. He closed his eyes, and chose to stop think those things made him furious. At least he could be with Mai in his dreams.

Another day. Aang was gone. Sokka was the first one to get up. Even he tried his best to not wake Suki up, but unfortunately he did. "Where have you been last night?" Suki asked.

"I went to talk to Zuko. He seemed so down. Don't be mad."

"I am not. Is he going to defeat his sister?"

"Yes."

"But he said Azula was stronger that him."

"I know. Katara is going with him. And I think he is going to win. He has his soft spot."

"How does that help him win?"

"His soft spot is Mia. He loves her. He has to win, for her. Suki…"

"What?"

"You are _my_ soft spot." Sokka planted a kiss on her lip.


	5. tomorrow

**I am really srry. I went to vacation with my family, and didn't bring my computer. So I didn't upgrade for a long time. Plz forgive me. Plus, I hope you like it.**

It was longest day in Mai's life. She was dying to know what happened outside. Did Zuko win? What happened to him? Where is him? For once in her life, she couldn't stay deadly clam as she was. Amazingly, she did not feel bored for the whole morning. She spent her time trying to catch any words that are Zuko related from the guards. But there's none of that. None. Mai felt her heart sinking. Time had been torturing her heart like Azula to her back did with fire. The whole day grew more and more irritating, just like the sky outside grow more and more red. Although Mai did not show any emotions as usual, but Ty Lee knew her enough to tell that she was worried and scared.

"He will be okay. He will win of course and be Fire Lord, and then he will free us. You guys will have a huge wedding afterward. There will be lot of people and _circus_! You know how much fun is circus. Can I be your maid of honor, please?" Ty Lee was still her cheerful self. "Ty Lee!" Mai couldn't help her blush. "Will you?" Ty Lee asked with a giggle. Mai sighed, "There won't be any wedding. He doesn't like me. Plus, we already broke up." She knew she was lying to herself. Her heart told her there is still love between them. Few days before, he said he didn't mean to do it when she told him he ripped her heart with a letter.

By the night, there's still no news. But the sky wasn't in that hideous red any more. Both two girls felt horrible, they couldn't stop thinking about the worst outcome. Finally, the cell door was open. Mai lifted her head with hope. Please let it be Zuko. But it was her uncle. Mai felt anger, disappointment and sadness rising in her chest, "Uncle."

"Mai, you didn't eat the whole day. So I am here to…"

"To check on me?" Mai sounded more sarcastic that usual.

"Mai, I understand it's hard for you, but…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's time for you to give up. Mai. You are a very smart girl."

"Uncle", Mai hid her anger well under her clam mask, "Let us go."

The warden didn't speak for while, but finally nodded. "Mai, you will be dressed as guards of mine and take the airship to capital. I know you might still follow him…"

"Uncle!" Mai sighed.

The warden just shook his head and went out of the door. Ty Lee asked: "So does that mean we could go? And your uncle will help us?" Mai just nodded, she felt to worn out to speak. Seconds later, warden came back with two prison guard uniform, "Put these on." Ty Lee changed quickly, but Mai struggle with her clothes a little. The pain on her back was way to strong for her to ignore. Those fire strikes Azula threw at her left lots of anger red wounds on her back. She could still fell those blue fires burning on her skin. Ty Lee ran to her friend's side and stopped her struggle.

The warden led two girls walking thought the door to the airship. Mai never felt this weak before, but she knew she had to bear this stupid feeling. She couldn't even stand for too long now, her back still hurted like crazy. She felt so lonely suddenly even thought her best friend who had betrayed the Mighty Princess for her was right next to her. She needed a soul mate, someone understands her, someone like…Zuko.

* * *

(flashback)

The young prince was full of pride and kind of arrogant, but Mai could see the sadness deep down his gold eye.

She was in the palace for Azula. According to her parents, she should spend half of her time chasing Azula and half of time flirting Zuko. Her parents are amazed that the princess asked her to come and play with her. But she never liked it, never. She knew she was princess's toy, but she was also her parents' tool to success. So there was nowhere for her to go anyway, she chose to do as told.

Azula was showing off her firebending. Yes, she is a great firebender. But come on, we all knew it. Ty Lee was amazed and started to flatter her. After the conversation turned into making fun of Zuko, Mai felt bored and somewhat mad. She slipped out to the garden, and found a quite spot under the tree to read. She loves the garden so much. There're lots of tree and a small pond with bunch of ducks in there. She wasn't a big fun of nature or duck, but it was always an escape from family and friends.

Zuko was furious from today's practice. As usual, Azula was so much better than him, and the master was too busy teaching his littler sister instead of looking after him. Most importantly, his father gave him a disappointed scowl. He couldn't stop thinking about his disappeared mother and the warm feeling she gave him long ago. He kept telling him thinking about the past is a sign of _weakness_, but it did not help. When he walked past the garden, he decided to feed some duck like old time.

Mai saw the young prince coming to her way. He looked so fair, such a handsome young man. She pretended didn't see him, but stole quick glances at him instead.

Zuko stopped walking when he saw the girl under the tree. Mai. He felt sudden warmth in his heart. But that's his sister's friend. What did Azula want from him this time?

Mai saw the distrust on his face and sighed soundlessly. Yes, why would he trust her anyway if she is Azula's friend?

Zuko found himself could control him eager to talk to her. He needed someone to talk to at least, and she is always different. He slowly approached the young girl. God. She looked _so_ beautiful. Her flawless skin actually glowed under sunlight.

"Prince Zuko." After a few minute of silence, Mai decided to start the conversation first. She tried so hard to hide her blush under the prince's gaze.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Zuko came back to focus, and cursed himself for acting so stupid in front of a girl.

Mai couldn't hold her smile. He looked so cute when he struggles.

Zuko found himself lost in her rare smile again. He hasn't seen her smile, never. Mai always put a mask on every single emotion. He started to take over control of the conversation, "What are you doing here?" _Yeah, ask the obvious. She had a book in her hand._ Zuko couldn't fell more stupid.

"Reading." Mai tried not to roll her eyes.

The answer he expected. "So you are here with Azula?"

"And Ty Lee. They were talking. I got bored, so I end up here reading."

"You like the garden?"

Mai paused for a while. "No. I hate it. I hate nature."

"But almost every time I found you, you were here."

"Are _you_ okay with it?" A part of her wanted to explain to him what does the garden mean to her, but a part of her made keep her emotion deep down.

"Yes." Zuko sighed. That's so Mai.

"Well…" Mai paused for a second, "It's a place I could go when I don't feel like doing things I am expected to."

Zuko looked confused and amazed at the same time. Mai isn't the one talking emotions _at all_. But he let her continue.

"It's a place I can feel like myself and act like myself. You?" Mai finished as fast as she could and changed the subject. Talking about feeling with him is not bad, but it's still weird for her.

Zuko felt he had never become this close to a person and it's amazing. He sat down next to her, "I like it here. It reminds me a lot of mom."

"I am sorry." She didn't realize she put her hand on his.

Zuko was shocked, again. _Mai touched him._ But he loves it. "It's okay." Zuko pulled Mai in for a hug…

(Flashback interrupted)

* * *

"_Mai_, you all right?" the young cheerful girl looked worried.

"Yes…" Mai pulled herself out of those thought, "Yes, I am."

"Well, you look… kinda… um, different, I guess… I don't know… you never looked like that before. Not even when you heard about Zuko's banishment. It's more like how you look when you found his letter…" Ty Lee gasped and covered her mouth after realizing she just said the wrong thing, "I am sorry, Mai…"

Mai nodded and watched the red on the sky disappear.

Tomorrow she will be at capital. Tomorrow.

**Thk u so much for ur nice reviews. I am so glad you guys like it. Plz continue reading. I would try my best to upload two chapters each day. I am soooo sorry for all the mistakes I made. I promise I will try my best to make it better.**

**Well, I guess I don't own Avatar, but I do own all those mistakes. :)**


	6. tomorrow 2

Zuko felt himself break down inside. Watching his little sister Azula went completely crazy wasn't a pleasant thing to do at all. It made him feel sick. She is his sister after all. Yes, for _once_ in his life, everything was going in the way he expected. It was what he wanted so long, but he wasn't pleased. He felt so empty instead. A huge palace, _his_ huge palace, but it's so empty. Gang was worried by his late behaviors, but they obviously couldn't understand. None of them was from royal family, they clearly could not understand the pain in ass.

Zuko looked at mountain like paperwork and sighed. Never know being Fire Lord is so much work. It was the first day, well, afternoon her started to take care of those, and it really give him bad headaches. It's already midnight, but he hasn't rested at all. There were tons of thing waiting for him even though he's only the Fire Lord-to-be. He couldn't concentrate, but he had to. The pain on his chest wasn't a big deal to the consul. He had to work as long as his is the Fire Lord, no matter what. The good thing was he had a servant write for him, since it's too hurtful to write.

Tomorrow was his coronation, one of the things he dreamed since he was still a child. But mother wasn't here. And… Mai wasn't here. Guilt rushed though him as he realized here. But Iroh's voice quickly interrupted him, "What had been bother you, my dear nephew?" Zuko stopped his work and looked at the wise old man. He had been a father to him, since Ozai wasn't doing his jobs at all. Zuko felt he want to go on and on and tell him, but on words came out his mouth after he opened his mouth.

"I know it's your first day. And it's really hard." Iroh gave Zuko an encouraging smile and went on, "But I believe you will be the best Fire Lord ever had."

Zuko smiled at his uncle's trustful words, "Thanks, uncle. It meant a lot to me."

"So what's your problem? Want to walk about it?"

"I am just not used to all these fire lord stuffs, I guess. I think I am not good at it, and it seemed so easy when Ozai did it." Zuko hesitated a little, but went on "What if I am like Ozai?" Zuko felt his hand shaking under the robe.

"No, you won't." Iroh poured some tea and handed to his nervous nephew, "Drink some tea. It help you cope with your stress." After watching Zuko dinking the tea, he continued, "You are not my brother, Zuko. I can see a great Fire Lord in you."

"Uncle. Thank you." Zuko repeated dryly, and tried to hide his tears. So many years with Mai made him better at it. Oh, right, Mai. Zuko asked, "Could you help me with all this work tomorrow? I need to leave a little bit after my coronation."

Iroh smile, "To see Mai? Sure, but I don't think you need to." Iroh took a scroll out of his robe and gave to Zuko.

Zuko read thought the scroll quickly. A letter from the warden. He couldn't hide his smile. Mai would be here tomorrow.

* * *

Mai sighed. She couldn't sleep. It's already near midnight, but she still couldn't sleep after lying on bed for two hour.

Ty Lee said they would be in the capital tomorrow morning. And they already got the news. Zuko had won the war after all. She felt so relieved and disappointed at the same time when she got the news. Ty Lee just cheered and started talking about the wedding.

If Zuko had won, why did he come?

She tried to hate him, but she found she couldn't.

She loved him.


	7. reunion before conronation

**A quick summary: **

**Finally! Mai and Zuko meet… awkward as always. Yeah, read it yourself.

* * *

**

It's a new day today. A day history would remember forever, the day of the new Era.

The palace was unbelievably busy. Yes, it's Fire Lord's coronation. "Do I have to wear that?" Zuko pointed to a heavy red and black robe, "This thing is _at least_ twenty pounds!" Sokka shook him head, "No, no, no. It's just a part of traditions. Most importantly, according to the palace tailor, it's only eighteen pounds. Don't exaggerate things, my Fire Lord."

Zuko felt like sighing and laughing at the same time. Sokka had the ability to make things both funny and annoying. Yes, traditions. He should be the first one changing those pointless traditions. Sokka found Suki past through the door and eyed him. By the way she was looking at him, he knew he would be the biggest idiot if he didn't follow her.

"Um… Zuko, I need to go…" the water tribe man looked slightly embarrassed.

Zuko was confused at first, but soon raised his eyebrow with a knowing smile. Wow. Sokka, embarrassed. What a sight.

"Hey… What's that look? I am not going to see anyone." Sokka thanked his dark skin for hiding his blush.

Zuko chuckled, "It's okay. Just go."

Sokka walked out the door fast.

"Don't make her wait." Zuko couldn't hide his smile any more.

Sokka almost tripped at Zuko's sentence. Without snapping back, he hurried to the door.

So… that's love. Zuko sat alone in the room and started missing Mai. He loves Mai, right? It's not the first time he questioned himself about it. But he got the exactly same answer every single time. He loves her, everything about her, how clam and smart she is, the way she moves, everything. But why does Mai love him anyway? He knew there is nothing on him to make girls fall in love with him, expect for his position. Even in his banishment, Mai had been there for him. Why? He knew he had a really bad temper, he was trouble most time, he didn't know how to care about others, and he hurts her so many times. He knew he is definitely the worst lover possible. He called her a big blah, dropped ice cream on her, broke up with her in a letter, locked her up in a prison, and forgot about she was still in prison. Would she still forgive him? He would see her soon. He could feel his heart at his throat.

He had to admit he's panicking. The thought of Mai left him really scared him. But today is his coronation. He had to put on that damn robe and look good in front of his people. He graded the shirt, but hissed at pain. The pain on his chest…

Mai was too scared to walk to him. He's the Fire Lord now. For these few days, all she wanted to do is to see Zuko, but she was too scared when she saw him. Things had changed. He wasn't that grumpy traitor any more, he was going to be the mighty fire lord. Mai hid in the shadow and watched him. Why didn't he call the servant to help him? That's so him. He likes to do everything by himself. She felt her lifted heart came back to where it supposed to be. It's still him, the jerk. The white bandage covered most part of his chest. She heard about it already, Azula's fault. When she heard him hissed, she stepped out, "Need a little help?"

Zuko raised his head. Mai… Was she still mad? Zuko avoided looking in Mai's eyes. The last thing he wanted to see is anger and disappointment in her eyes. Her face was deadly clam, so he failed reading her thought. He let her help him dressing. It's like the old time, or is it? Finally, he gathered courage to look her into eyes. There's nothing expect for worry and love. "Mai…"

She didn't speak, just threw herself in his arms.

He hugged her and locked his lip with hers. Finally they broke apart when they were almost out of breath. Zuko couldn't help grinning like an idiot, "So does that mean you are not mad at me?"

Mai didn't speak for a while. Then, she looked up, "That mean I kinda like you."

Zuko hugged her tightly and tried to squeeze her in him.

"Zuko…"

"Uh?"

"Don't ever break up with me again."

* * *

_Hope u like it. Thk u for ur nice reviews and advices. The next chapter will coming up soon._

_**Thank you notes:**_

thanks a lot for those people supporting me... i luv u guys.

**To 4everMaiko**: u r one of the _first_ person who add my _first_ stroy to ur fav list. i was soooo trilled. Thk u again.

**To Kimjuni2: **thk u so much for reviewing on ever single chapter and saying all those nice things to me. i am really glad u like it.

**To Rikusprincess30: **thk u for adding my question to ur fav list.

**To FireladyMai: **ur approval means a lot to me. thk u.

**To tonksremus2332: **thks for reading my story. it's so great when u know ppl like ur work.

**To cartoonloverandanime: **thks for supporing me... it means a lot.

**To wish right now x:** thks for reading my story. i really really hope u luv it.

**To those anonymous ppl: **even u I don't know how u r (since it's anonymous) but ur reviews is really important to me. They r always full of compliments and critics. I really appreciate both since u all helped me lot.

(P.S. :u can find the thank u notes in my profile too. :)


	8. conronation THE END

The coronation went great. Zuko thought, but the robe was _not_ comfortable at all. He thought this could be a mark on history. For once, there were people all over the nation came to this event, and they were all cheering. Fire Nation changed its meaning in people's heart. It's not the cruel, ruthless kingdom everyone feared of any more. People were a little awkward, most people outside of Fire Nation wasn't used to Fire Nation people standing next to them.

Although it's the first time he spoke in front of his people, he came over the nervousness really fast. Mostly, he felt hope in those people. Three years of banishment let him know common people more than nobles. He watched people looking at him with fear and respect, sighed to himself. So many people longed for this position, but most of them didn't realize the great responsibilities come with great power. It's a nature for people to lust for power, but they had to pay a great price for it. Ruko died for it, Ozai lost his bending, and Azula went insane… He started to realize power is a kind of drug, attractive and imaginary but dangerous and addictive at the same time.

He walked back to his room and reviewed his speech in his mind. A smile slowly crawled on his lip. It's a huge step for him to decide to rule in peace. Yes, it's a step none f his predecessor had ever done, but he did it. There was loud murmur among people after he announced it as his coronation speech. Most Fire Nation people still believed war is the only solution, since the thought of war was planted deep in their minds for nearly a century. But the good thing was they felt overwhelmed when they heard he decided to cut the taxes. He believed people would realize a stable peaceful nation could be much stronger than a chaotic nation soon. Of course, those military men were outraged at his act on cutting military founds. But he still believed he could make a difference, and most importantly, he's starting on it already.

* * *

"You were great out there, my Lord." Mai stood next to his bed and helped him with his clothes.

"Thank _you_. You really helped me a lot with that speech. What can I do without you?"" Zuko knew it sounded kind of cheesy, but that's how he felt.

"Fall apart, I guess." Mai couldn't help rolling her eyes, but the curve on her lip reveled she was actually happy.

Zuko pulled her in for a kiss. The way she carries herself made him fallen. After a few minutes, they broke apart. Both of them had smiles on their lips. They were both lost in the world, so isolated and so lonely, but they found a place where they belong after all… Each other's heart. Both of them knew they were not perfect, but they can perfect each other. Because...

They are madly in love.

That's it.

* * *

"I am going to practice with Toph. Have fun with your Fire Lord work." Mai sounded sarcastic as usual. She talked out of the room and decided to give Zuko sometime alone to overcome emotions for being Fire Lord. Plus, she bonded with the gang pretty good and she really enjoys spending time with them.

"Mai…"Zuko walked up to her and locked her into his arm.

"What?" Mai felt a little irritation rising in her chest.

"Did… Azula hurt you?" Zuko blurted out the question and tightened his arm.

Mai tried to struggle her way out of it, but Zuko's arms were too strong for her. "I knew I shouldn't trust Ty Lee."

"She didn't tell me anything. It's your smell, like medicine."

Mai sighed and nodded. "Punishment from a firebender for betraying her." There's no way she could hide it from him now.

"Where?" Zuko reached out his hand and untied her robe. He sounded really worried.

Mai blushed a little and turned around to show her back.

Zuko gasped at the sight of the wounds and hugged her tightly but softly from back. "I am sorry…"

Mai turn back and tugged her head in his chest and tried so hard not to let tear fall, but failed.

Zuko touched her hair softly. "I love you, Mai."

Mai felt her heart stopped at once. "I love you, too." She thought it's hard to say, but it's not.


End file.
